Newsies 2
by bethwilman1
Summary: Dramatic turn of events when an fire breaks loose , will the newsies ever be the same and with jack being in trouble will he be able to be himself or will he turn to the dream of Santa Fe ( 1992 ) version of newsies


NEWSIES 2 

**starting of with drama and i love newsies the film , this is an dramatic version and i don't own the characters. please leave an comment and first chapter.**

Jack kelly stayed in new York , not just for himself but for Davey and for his family he needed the Newsies and they needed him. Jack Kelly is the leader of the Newsies and that was his job. Jack an tall and strong character who obsessed about cowboys and going to Santa Fe he had no family and his only family he had left was Newsies and Miss Medda his fathers friend who looked after him when he was young.

Jack and Davey were selling papes for an whole day and jack sold his final one he went back to the lodging house with Davey and all of an sudden the house and buildings were on fire someone must have left the fire on. Jack looked at Davey and said " you go and find your father and tell him now Davey " as David looked at Jack and saw " you be careful " as boys started running out from the door which smoke was rising from Jack helped most of them as he counted all of his friends and said " who's still in there race " as race face was full of cuts and smoke he coughed and said " Cruthcy , mush thats it everyone out " he said as Jack pulled his red bandana from his neck and wrapped it around his mouth. He looked at Race and said " look after everyone okay i will be right back " as jack ran in.

Crutchy and Mush were trapped as they heard Jack screaming there names as Mush said " Jack ! Here ! " jack ran into the room as flames had caught fire on beds and the walls the whole place was an mess . Ad he saw the beam blocking his path and theres , Jack used all of his strength and knocked the beam and Mush was though as he grabbed Crutchy and they were both though . They could hear the fire engines outside as Jack managed to get mush and grab him and wrapped an rope around him. And said " Hold on " as he lowed him down to the ground he could see david amd his father debating to go in but his father wasn't having it . As now les and sarah both sat down watching the fire all the other newsies shaking , as Mush was lowered to the ground gently . Jack pulled up the rope and grabbed crutchie and said " okay pal its your turn". He turned to him and smiled saying " its okay " as crutchy got tired on and said " Jack ... you'll be okay " he nodded and said " Im an survivor "

As Crutchy got lowered down davey shouted " Jack its your turn " as jack nodded and said " i can make it down stairs " as he coughed and moved back into the building as he got to the bottom floor he felt his lungs full of smoke and his energy low as he collapsed onto the floor. Davied saw no sign of Jack " Dad you got to go to find him " his dad ran in and looked for Jack ' Jack " as he shouted over and over and saw the boy face laying on the ground and turned him over burnt marks and cuts on him as he lifted his limp body dragging him out of the door everyone gasped . As jack was dragged away from the building as the newsies gathered Davey said " Jack wake up come on " as his dad checked for an pulse . Nothing as he sighed deeply " sarah breathe in his mouth when i say " as david father started beating on the lifeless leader " one , two ,three . Now " as Sarah tears down her cheeks as david checked for an pulse . Car lasted an dreadful 3 mins before jack coughed up soot and ash as he took in an deep breathe everyone cheered as david and les and sarah hugged him " is crutchy okay " he said as Mush laughed with happy tears like the rest of the newsies.

" yes jack he's fine ". they all took turns hugging him as they all headed back to davids house as jack was weak like the rest of the boys on the roof blankets and hot cocoa was provided as they all sat up there Jack said " I'm sorry for scaring you all really i am guys , i heard that theres an new lodging for us so it'll be okay boys " as davids mum passed around an wet cloth and an bucket for the boys to wash there faces as sarah did there bandages.


End file.
